Gangplank/SkinsTrivia
Skins Gangplank OriginalSkin.jpg| Gangplank SpookySkin.jpg| |16-Mar-2010}} Gangplank MinutemanSkin.jpg| |04-Jul-2010}} Gangplank SailorSkin.jpg| |10-Jan-2011}} Gangplank ToySoldierSkin.jpg| (Legacy skin, no longer available)|14-Dec-2011}} Gangplank SpecialForcesSkin.jpg| |13-Sep-2012}} Chinese artwork Gangplank_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Classic skin Gangplank_SpookySkin_Ch.jpg|Spooky Gangplank Gangplank_MinutemanSkin_Ch.jpg|Minuteman Gangplank Trivia * Gangplank was designed by Fantasyworld, an old Designer who has since left Riot. * Gangplank is voiced by Dennis Collins Johnson, Who also voices and . * When Gangplank triggers a critical hit, he will use his pistol for the autoattack instead of his sword. * The final boss of Donkey Kong Country King.K.Rool is fought on his ship, the "Gangplank Galleon". During the battle he actually makes cannonballs fall from the sky too. * Gangplank's skill is spelled with 3 r's (Parrrley), a reference to popular conceptions of the way pirates speak. ** Somewhat ironically, the term is used to describe a diplomatic discussion between enemies in regards to forming an agreement or truce. "Parley" is also a running gag in the franchise. ** His version of "negotiation" resembles that of Bruce Willis' character in the film The Fifth Element: as seen here: * Gangplank's "Yarr! I'm a mighty pirate!" buff may be a reference to catch phrase from the series. ** The Pirate and Ninja buffs are corresponding references to the Pirates vs. Ninjas meme. * Gangplank was the only champion in League of Legend capable of denying, an act of killing a friendly minion to rob enemies of last-hit gold bonuses. The ability to deny allied minions was removed in v1.0.0.116. * His lore might be referred to the Dragon Highlord Duulket Ariakas from the Dragonlance Chronicles. ** Both had fathers that is unforgiving towards their son, both stabbed their fathers in the back then claimed their prized possession and both their fathers were "never prouder than the day he was stabbed in the back." * NA user SantiagoBR gave birth to the "But I ate some oranges and it was k" meme. This was further popularized by mcr00sterDOTA's "This is why we hate Gangplank ". The thread can be accessed here. * His apperance is similar to Redden Alt Mer, an airship captain/mercenary from the books "The voyage of the Jerle Shannara" By Terry Brooks. Miss Fortune may also be based off his sister Rue Meridian who is visually the same and "is capable of charming any man" Quotes * Gangplank's quote "Yohoho, and a bottle of rum!" comes directly from the book . Skins * Spooky Gangplank is probably a reference to the nautical folklore of . * Although Sailor Gangplank appeared in the store on October 5, 2010, the skin was not officially released until January 10, 2011. * The Minuteman Gangplank and skins both reference historic periods of war. * Like , Gangplank is another champion to have his in-game model redone based off the Chinese Splash Art. * Special Forces Gangplank may be a possible reference to the movies Expendables 1 & 2. * Special Forces Gangplank is a commemorative skin created to celebrate the launch of League of Legend's Brazilian servers. ** Special Forces Gangplank seems to be heavily inspired by the Brazillian film Elite Squad. ** In the background of the Special Forces Gangplank Skin, you can see and possibly . Category:Champion Skins and Trivia cs:Gangplank/Galerie de:Gangplank/SkinsTrivia en:Gangplank/SkinsTrivia es:Gangplank/SkinsTrivia fr:Gangplank/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Gangplank/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Гангпланк/SkinsTrivia